


Holiday Season

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is in the Christmas spirit, particularly Camille. While solving a new case, she talks to Cameron about kissing Kirsten and creates a plan to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Season

Ah, the holidays. It’s the time of year where everyone is happy, cheery, singing festive songs all day long, shopping for presents for everyone, putting up pretty decorations, and overall just enjoying life.

Unless you’re Kirsten Clark. “Cheery” is not something you do if you’re Kirsten Clark. But, if a cute and charming boy is cheery and calls you adorable little nicknames, then…maybe cheery can happen.

“Okay, Clarice, you ready?” he said into his earpiece.

“I can handle the nicknames, Cameron, but when you throw out random names like that, I get irritated,” said Kirsten as she prepared to be stitched into a corpse.

“What?! Have you never seen Rudolph?! That’s the girl reindeer that calls him cute!” Cameron explained a bit too passionately.

“Whatever. I’m ready when you are,” she said as she closed her eyes.

“On my mark, everyone. Three, two, one, mark.”

Kerry Jennings was their victim of the week. Supposedly, Jennings was at a business holiday party when she passed out in an empty living room. She had suffered from a brain aneurysm. After a few days in the intensive care unit, doctors pronounced her brain dead. Clearly she wasn’t, since the Stitchers team was able to stitch into her brain.

It was fuzzy and painful at first. Kirsten blinked her eyes numerous times, trying to get a clear visual. “God, this is killing me,” she said softly. “Why wouldn’t she go get this checked out?”

“I can bounce you back if it’s too bad,” said Cameron.

“No. It’s fine.” She squinted as she looked around the room. “Can you get me back any earlier?” she asked.

Cameron maneuvered some the controls and got Kirsten to the previous day. “That’s as far back as I can get you, Charlie Brown.”

She nodded. She was alone in a dark room with another woman. _“Jessica…” whispered Jennings, “I’m so sorry…for everything.”_

“Was she gay?” asked Kirsten.

Linus typed into his computer. “Her profile on Facebook says she was in a relationship with Jessica Cleary.”

Camille, standing next to Cameron, whispered into his ear, “You gonna kiss Kirsten under a mistletoe?”

Bright red, he turned to her and lowered the mic on his comm. “Uh, no? Firstly, she wouldn’t even let me try. Second, even if she did, I don’t think I would even be able to.”

“What if I hang one over our doorway? You know we’re having a party on Saturday, and clearly you’re invited. You can just shoot me a message when you’re at the door and I can send Kirsten to go answer. It’d be perfect. I’d be there to force you two to kiss anyway.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “If you want to be in my station, you gotta behave. Now, focus.”

 _“It’s okay, Kerry,”_ Jessica whispered back. She glanced up. _“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. And now?”_ Kirsten looked up to follow Jessica’s gaze. _“We’re under the mistletoe.”_ Jessica kissed Kerry gently. Kirsten was able to feel the love and relief Kerry felt. It warmed her heart. But that was short lived. She felt a sharp pain in her neck.

 _“Ow,”_ mumbled Kerry. _“Babe, I can handle your scratching, but your nails are so damn long,”_ she giggled.

 _“Sorry,”_ said Jessica. Kirsten saw a needle fall onto the bed next to Jessica and her cover it.

“Jessica did something to Kerry. Shot something into her neck. I’m bouncing.” She typed in her exit code and sat up. “Check to the left on the back of her neck. There should be a needle entrance.” She turned in the Fishtank to see.

Ayo was the one to open the cassette and check. Cameron, Linus, and Camille walked over. Ayo rolled Kerry’s body over and saw the puncture. It was so small; it looked like it could’ve just been a bug bite or something. “The hospital said they did a tox-screen,” said Ayo. “I’ll run another.”

Kirsten got out of the tank and wrapped a towel around herself. “Let’s go talk to the girlfriend,” she said.

Once Kirsten was out of earshot, along with everyone else, Camille turned to Cameron. “Okay, so I was thinking, to give you multiple chances, I would hang them up in every archway of the house.”

“Camille—”

“Hang what up?” asked Linus.

“Mistletoes,” said Camille as she overlapped Cameron’s “Nothing.”

“Oh, for the party? Do it!” he said eagerly.

“They’re not for us, dumbass. For Kirsten and the Grinch here.”

“Camille, don’t. It’s a bad idea,” said Cameron. “And, in my defense, I am not the Grinch. I may be part Jewish, but I will say I enjoy Christmas much more.”

“Then let me hang the mistletoes.”

“No!”

“Cameron, it’s the perfect excuse to kiss her!”

“I don’t want to be kissing Kirsten because of some dumb tradition! I want to kiss her because she wants to kiss me back.”

“And she _will_ want to kiss you back because she _likes_ you.” Camille crossed her arms, feeling her argument was winning.

“She doesn’t like me, Camille. She puts up with me.”

“Oh, come on! She likes you! You’re, like, her best friend. Who did she run to when she was having nightmares? _You_. Who does she turn to for advice on emotions? _You._ Who does she trust more than anyone in this world? _You_. You’re an idiot to not see that.”

Linus looked at Cameron. “She’s got a point, dude.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “I’m done with this right now. We’ve gotta go talk to Maggie,” he said as he turned around and walked towards their admin’s office.

***

“You’re sure she was given a shot of something, right?” asked Fisher while standing behind the glass wall of the interrogation room.

“Positive,” Kirsten assured. “Go talk to her.”

Fisher nodded, leaving Cameron and Kirsten alone to watch. Cameron glanced over at Kirsten. “Are you helping decorate for the party on Saturday?” he asked stupidly.

“What?” she snapped, her head twisting to him. “What party?”

“The one you and…Camille are throwing. I’m assuming that she hasn’t mentioned it yet to you.”

She scoffed. “That’d be too polite of her.” She pulled two chairs over and rolled one over to Cameron. She propped her legs onto his lap once they were both seated. “I don’t ask for a lot. I just like knowing when we’re going to have a mess to clean up in the morning and how many hungover people we’re going to have to take care of.”

Cameron looked at her longs legs resting on him. He began to trace up and down her leg gently. “Well, she probably thought you would shut her down if she told you.”

Kirsten sighed. “It’s still nice to know.”

He shrugged. They began to listen in on Fisher’s interrogation. They learned that Cleary was one of the head nurses at the local hospital. She had access to most drugs in the hospital. Even when Fisher said they had a warrant to investigate the house and a team already was, she stuck to her story of not killing her girlfriend.

“She’s lying…” Kirsten murmured.

“What if you just saw something? She might not be lying,” said Cameron.

“No, it’s not what I saw. I know she’s lying. Look at the way she’s acting.” She began to point out how she wasn’t upset about losing her lover, the way she kept making the same point along with over explaining, and she even took notice in her feet. She noticed how they were pointed more towards the door, a very subtle sign of the desire to leave.

“Alright, Sherlock, those aren’t concrete reasons,” Cameron told her.

She looked over at him. “Where feet point is very significant. People subconsciously point their feet towards somebody or something they’re interested in. Her feet are pointing towards the door, Fisher’s are pointed towards hers, and yours are pointed at me.” Cameron looked down immediately, creating a giggle from Kirsten. “I’m kidding.”

He sighed heavily, a forced smile creeping onto his face. “You’re funny. But I’ve seen _New Girl_ , too. I know that’s an episode.”

“No, but it’s true. I studied it in my psychology intro class. It’s elementary, my dear Watson.” She smirked, feeling proud in countering his Sherlock reference.

Cameron sighed a laugh. They continued to listen to Fisher interrogate the girl and watch for any cues she gave off. “Wait, wait, wait,” Cameron started saying, leaning forward. “What’s that on her arm? Where her elbow bends?” he asked.

Kirsten dropped her legs off his lap and leaned forward. “It looks like a spot with numerous needle injections.” She talked into the mic that went into Fisher’s ear. “Ask her if she gets blood drawn or IV-medications often,” she told him.

“Do you get blood work done often?” he asked.

“No. I mean, twice a year, yeah, because the hospital requires it, but that’s it,” explained Jessica.

“So, I’m also assuming you don’t get medication through IVs either then, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Give me a moment.” Fisher stepped aside towards the door. “Where you going with this, Clark?”

“Drug addiction. It would explain why she would have a needle if she didn’t steal it from the hospital. It would also explain the numbness and impulsive decisions.”

Fisher turned back to Jessica. “Would you be willing to take a drug test?”

Jessica’s eyes widened slightly.

“And here’s where the case is closed,” said Kirsten. She stood up and pushed her chair in. “I guess if I’m throwing a Christmas party I gotta get Christmas decorations, right?”

Cameron stood with her. “Um, yeah, I guess. You want to go now?”

She nodded. “Yeah, why not? We’ve got time and Fisher seems to have a handle on things.”

And so they went.

***

Kirsten was right about the drug addiction and the stroke not being a fluke thing. It was the day of the party. Camille eventually came out and told her, saying she was going to tell her at some point but just forgot. She didn’t care.

Kirsten was decorating the front of the house while Camille was in the kitchen. As planned, there were mistletoes everywhere, including one over the front door. There was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” called Camille as she ran over to the door. She knew it was Linus because he texted her. She definitely didn’t want Kirsten answering it and kissing him because then she would for Camille to answer and kiss Cameron.

“Hey babe,” Camille said grinning as she opened the door. She leaned in and pecked Linus on the lips. “Mistletoe. Always gotta kiss under mistletoe,” she smiled. “Come help me in the kitchen,” she instructed as she pulled him away.

Kirsten continued to put up wreaths and little snowmen everywhere. About another fifteen minutes passed until there was a second knock on the door. “Could you get that?” called Camille from the kitchen. “We’re a little…busy.”

Kirsten rolled her eyes. She finished propping up the plastic Santa before going to the door. Camille and Linus walked out of the kitchen to watch and make sure the two kissed. It should have been a paid event.

“Hey,” smiled Kirsten as she opened the door.

Cameron, seeing Linus and Camille in the back smiling and making kissy faces, knew he wasn’t moving until he and Kirsten kissed. “Hey,” he said. “I brought some pie.” He held it out to her to take.

“Thanks.” She took it from him and was about to go put it on the table but was stopped.

Camille ran up to her. “There’s mistletoe up there,” she grinned, taking the pie away. “You know the rules.”

Cameron simply glared at her while Kirsten tilted her head. “If we were following the rules, you and I would have kissed at least twice already.”

Camille inhaled deeply. “It doesn’t count if you’re putting them up,” she said snootily.

“I thought you were busy in the kitchen?” said Kirsten as she crossed her arms.

Cameron felt his heart breaking. Kirsten didn’t want to kiss him. She was trying to make up excuses and ways to get out of it. It was silly of him to think he had some sort of chance.

“We were but then knew you two would avoid kissing,” Camille explained. “So now we’re here to make sure you do.”

“Camille, is this really necessary…?” Cameron asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes! You have to follow tradition!”

“Does the tradition include having an audience?” asked Kirsten.

“Sometimes.”

She rolled her eyes before turning to Cameron, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Let’s give her what she want,” she said casually.

Cameron sighed. He nodded but knew Kirsten was only to satisfy Camille and that was all.

But then, as they leaned in and brushed lips, something happened. A spark; a firework; something happened.

The kiss. That kiss was different. It was better than he ever expected. Kirsten kissed him as deeply as possible and ran her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in so their bodies were pressed together. His lips parted naturally to take her in more and she did the same. He could taste the holiday chocolate that she must have been snacking on before. A soft hum came out as Kirsten slipped her tongue into his mouth. He couldn’t help but do the same back.

Camille turned to Linus. “Back to the kitchen,” she said softly as she walked towards him. “Leave them alone for a bit.” She smiled to herself, feeling like it was mission accomplished.

Kirsten began to push Cameron towards the couch in their small living room. Once sitting, she pulled away. “I-I’m sorry…” she murmured.

Cameron shook his head. “No. No, don’t be sorry,” he whispered back as he reached over to cup her cheek. “I quite enjoyed it.”

She smiled. “Me, too.” She rested into his hand. “I need to stop kissing you with an audience present, though,” she joked.

He laughed softly. He opened his eyes and noticed Camille and Linus gone. “There’s no audience now if you want to kiss me again,” he suggested.

“I’d like that,” she hummed as she closed the gap between them.

Who knew mistletoe was so effective?


End file.
